


Practice Dance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Dancing, Weddings, or my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe dance together.





	Practice Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“You mean...you’ve never danced before?”

“Not for a wedding, not really.”

Poe sweeps his black hair out of his eyes and laughs. “No worries. I’m not a very good dancer. I mean, maybe we can teach each other.”

“Could do that, yeah.”

Poe turns on the music, a nice, slow tune, and they dance. It’s a slow thing, stepping to the side, trying not to step on the other’s toes. Ben especially. There’s something about his now-fiancé where he seems almost delicate. It’s ridiculous to think that way; Poe isn’t delicate. And yet next to Ben’s large hands and feet, next to his too-large body, he feels like Poe is delicate. He’s slight, at least on top, and Ben’s...big.

“You have that face again.” Poe says.

“Mmmm?”

“That ‘thinking’ face. Credit for your thoughts.” Poe smiles, faintly, and Ben can’t help but reflect that Poe really is an angel, at least to him. Poe’s got it wrong in who’s the angel in this relationship. It’s not Ben. Poe is.

“Trying not to step on your feet,” Ben says.

“Just follow my lead, Ben.”

They continue to dance, and Poe says, “You know...I’m not going to break if you step on my feet.”

“Someone has to worry for you,” Ben says.

Poe smiles. It’s one of those smiles that makes Poe look practically incandescent. “Don’t worry about me, Ben.”

They step to the side, and Ben spins Poe around, much to Poe’s delight. His mind — his mind seems to erupt with colorful, joyful swirls. They’re beautiful. Poe’s beautiful, and Ben loves him so much...

Poe looks like someone out of a fairytale when he laughs. He laughs, and Ben watches how lovely he is. Watches how lovely he is even as they both spin around, and Ben’s grinning, and he loves his fiancé, loves him so much...

They slow, eventually, Ben drawing Poe close to his body. Poe’s soft and warm, and he sighs contentedly against Ben’s shoulder. “If this is going to be the same at our wedding, we’re definitely in for a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” Ben says. “Definitely.” He murmurs, softer, “I love you.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Ben. I already know.”


End file.
